


【锤基】阿斯加德有两位王子

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: ₍˄ุ.͡˳̫.˄ุ₎ฅ˒˒大约是某不知名的平行世界里，神兄弟的日常？🍒🍒篇幅短🍮🍮摸鱼之作🍯🍯是微甜的糖





	【锤基】阿斯加德有两位王子

<蜕皮>

在很久很久之前，很久很久有多长呢？一千四百九十三年前。

那个时候啊，神域-阿斯加德的王子们还只是刚能记事，吵吵闹闹无畏无惧的年纪。

整座仙宫中只有两个孩子，一位是大王子Thor，一位是小王子Loki，两兄弟活泼调皮，常常蹦跶着到处跑。

那一年的阿斯加德特别冷，终年阳光明媚的地方下了几天霜雪，也就是那段时间发生了一件令小王子羞愤整个神生的事情。

“哥哥，我是不是要死了？怎么办怎么办？”

黑发王子当时还只是个小豆丁，两兄弟形影不离，出了什么事情第一个想到的就是对方。

“发生了什么？没事的，不哭不哭，哥哥在这，Loki不哭。”

“我掉皮了……我为什么会掉皮？”

小Loki泪眼汪汪地掀起袖子，张开手掌，果然，他的皮肤与手掌上浮起一层白色的皮。

Thor盯了好一会，似乎想到什么，拍了脑门一巴掌。

“我听说蛇是会蜕皮的。”热爱动物的金发王子小小年纪就熟知了不少动物的天性，“弟弟，你的本体会不会是蛇啊？你前几天不是会了变形魔法吗？第一次变的就是蛇。”

同时，热爱各种童话故事的Thor把故事幻想成了现实。

“我不是啊……我不是。”Loki是慌乱的，毕竟，他也知道蛇需要蜕皮。

“Loki，我还听说，冬天来时蛇会冬眠，冬眠前会蜕皮。”Thor用肉乎乎的小手揉搓同样肉乎乎的Loki，“你冷吗？”

“冷啊。”

“蛇会不会是因为怕冷才睡觉的？”

“有可能。”

“弟弟，我不冷，我这里很热。”Thor拍了拍胸口，“你可以在我这里过完整个冬天，这样说不定你就不用蜕皮，也不用冬眠了。”

从出事就来找哥哥而不是妈妈时就能说明，Loki最信任最依赖的人，从来都是Thor。（然而他忘记了那时Thor也是孩子。）

他没有思考就幻化成蛇，随后被Thor捧在手里，塞进了胸口。

六岁的Loki和七岁的Thor并不知道，蛇啊……不是冬眠前才会蜕皮的，也不是蜕皮就是蛇，也有可能是因为皮肤干燥。

那年被称为冬天的季节，小王子有大部分时间窝在了大王子胸前，包括睡觉时间。

七岁那年的Loki发觉自己被骗，而他体内的恶作剧因子开始活跃。

他变成了蛇，一条金色的小蛇，和他以往翠绿色的形状大不相同。

八岁的Thor因为Loki爱上了这种动物，当他拾起那条金色小蛇时，他的侧腰预定了未来数千年的捅肾套餐。

这件事情成为了邪神大人心里的羞耻点，每当雷霆之神开玩笑说起这个时。

那么他可能要睡一个月的地板。

<奥丁的胡子>

“这样，你明天去拔了Odin的胡子，我就让你亲一下。”刚获得诡计与故事神格的Loki心里有点不爽，他不是主神，也没有神格赋予的神力。

但他有最厉害的哥哥，一位天生就能召唤雷电又获得雷霆神格的哥哥。

“真的？”Thor抓住了Loki在他胸口不安分的手，“三下行不行？这可是技术活。”

“等你成功了，三下就三下。”

天真懵懂的两位少年，把自己最纯粹干净，最赤诚，最初的真心给了对方，这是永远的誓言。

众神之父是一个狠厉的眼神就能让普通神抖三抖的人物，也是孩子们眼里严厉严格的父亲。

他的两个孩子，一个经过了雷霆神格的认可成为雷神，一个虽没成为主神，却是唯一一位同时获得两个神格的神。

本是值得庆贺上七天七夜的事情，谁也没想到成为雷神不到一天的大王子被剥夺了神力，放逐至偏远的中庭。

但除了Loki，没有人知道为什么被放逐的Thor还特别开心，特别乐呵。

以及，除了神兄弟与神后，没人知道神王为什么戴了好几天面具。

可能Heimdahl也知道？不过王室机密他是不能看的。

<争吵>

再恩爱的夫妻都会吵架，更别说性格与处世之道差异巨大的兄弟。

其实Thor和Loki在大事方面的处理方式是差不多的，他们的默契程度就像是一体。

然而在一些小事上，他们总能吵上一架，然后冷战十几年。

比如说战前穿衣，本来是一件很小的事情，因为Loki穿的战服防护度不够好，Thor本意是想让Loki穿更好的，结果话一出口就变成了，你们法师就喜欢穿这些花里花俏不中用的东西。

从衣服上升到名号上，Loki忍不住就反驳了回去，总比你们这些只有肌肉没有审美的战士好得多。

一来二去，再翻翻旧账，那些陈年老事，任何争吵，一旦翻起旧账，就会没完没了的。

往近了提，Loki说，Thor不会思考，打打杀杀，好几次都是自己救的他，蠢死了。

Thor说，Loki总是说他蠢，让他很丢脸，他可是王储。

然后……事情就会上升到王位。

Loki会说：Odin偏心，你蠢成这样了有什么资格当王！

Thor说：凭我是长子，是你哥哥，有本事你当哥哥啊。

事情就会发展成Loki控诉自己更像哥哥，并说出很多小时候Thor做过的坏事。

Thor会说出Loki不想提的黑历史……

吵架嘛，就是哪壶不开提哪壶。

<和好>

再恩爱的夫妻都会吵架，可，还有一句话叫：床头吵架床尾和。

当然，他们已经分床睡很久了，虽然彼此的宫殿相隔不远。

“我是不是太过分了？他会不会讨厌我啊？”

“可是他也有不对……我不能先低头！”

“想要抱抱，万一我主动认错还能有个亲亲呢？他都好几十年没亲过我了。”

“这时候他应该在寝室吧，那我说不定还能蹭个床~”

“众神啊，祝我好运吧。”

Loki透过镜子做媒介，Thor的一言一行他是清清楚楚。

『还说不蠢呢，多大个人了还对着花盆自言自语。

哼，你不来找我，我怎么有理由原谅你？

亲亲？蹭床？看你表现咯。

众神帮不了你，但我可以。』

Thor蹑手蹑脚走进了Loki的卧室，他的道歉对象正躺在床上。

“我房间有老鼠。”金发Odinson十分不要脸的挤上了床，再露出个可怜兮兮的表情，“九界中最好的Loki啊，你愿意收留你胆小的哥哥一晚上吗？”

“我不愿意你也上来了。”最好的Loki挥了挥手，灯光变弱，房间内昏暗的程度刚好合适睡觉。

通常，只要条件允许的情况下，白天吵的架晚上就会和好。

至于冷战十几年，多半就是Thor被派去打仗了，Loki忙着处理本是王储要干的事情，他们也没时间和解。

<王妃>

收获女神Sif，忠贞女神Sigyn，两位女神是Odin钦点的王妃。

前者是阿斯加德有名的女战士，性子刚烈，为人正直，忠于神域。

后者是阿斯加德的贵族之女，性子温柔体贴，为人柔和善良，忠于所爱。

前者热爱兵器，后者热爱诗书，不得不说，Odin对两个儿子的上心程度有些高了，毕竟他是王，很忙。

宣布婚事的前一晚，Sif那一头美丽柔顺的金发被全部剪了，发根还变成了棕色。要知道，这位女神可以什么都不在乎，唯独她的头发，少了一根都闷闷不乐好几天。

收获女神的哭泣令九界的庄稼都受到了影响，Odin无暇顾及其他，那些求助信就够他忙的了。

同一晚，Sigyn所珍藏的诗书不翼而飞，比起寻找深爱的书籍，那只见过两面，对她还不大热情的王子就算不上什么了。

好在Odin忙昏了头，也忘记了宣布婚事这一茬。

<真相>

“所以我是什么？你的战利品？你用来牵制约顿海姆的棋子？”

“怪不得你偏爱Thor，因为你永远不会让一个约顿怪物成为王！”

“Enough！”冈格尼尔碰撞地面发出的响声环绕在偌大的藏宝阁里，又很快散去，“长子继承制，这是传统，Thor也担得起，我并没有偏心谁。”

“我哪里偏心了？你就站在这里给我想清楚我哪里偏心了再回去！”

觉得自己应该被安慰的Loki就因为这样被Odin用结界关在了藏宝阁。

诡计之神怎么也没想到，因为顺嘴的一句口嗨被关了整整一个月。

他才不要什么王位，帮Thor处理公务已经很累了，他都减少了很多研究魔法的时间！

他只是，偶尔会想要王位而已。

偶尔。

这一个月里，Loki也会想起来很多，Odin对Thor说过最多的话就是，Loki比你小，你要让着他。

你是哥哥，要保护Loki。

父亲还说，他有学习魔法的天赋，Thor是成为战神的苗子，搭配起来一定战无不胜。

完了，好像被偏爱的是他，所以他才有恃无恐。

同样，在这一个月里，得知弟弟不是亲弟弟的Thor开始筹划婚礼，准备求婚等一系列行动。

<新婚之夜>

没有做该做的事情，两位新郎因为开心喝多了，回到寝室时连衣服都没力气脱，软成了一滩泥，倒头就睡。

<从始至终，都有你>

距离Thor继位已经过了七年，昨天是Thor一千五百岁的生日，宴会从早上举行到深夜，每个人都很开心。

Loki和Thor因为庆祝玩过了头。

别乱想，是宴会上他们跳舞，跳着跳着Thor一个激动把腰闪了，Loki笑他，笑着笑着也扭到了腰。

听上去很惨？

不，他们用这个加上生日为理由把王权暂时托付给了退休的Odin。

此时此刻，黑发的神后殿下正窝在神王陛下怀里享受午后的阳光。

惬意又舒适。

他们在花园里搭建了吊床，刚好能坐下两个人的那种大型吊床。

“我腰不疼了，你还疼吗？”Thor揉了揉Loki的腰，可还别说，闪到腰的感觉糟糕极了。

“你想干嘛？”Loki扭了扭，撒娇似的蹭了蹭。

“想跳舞，把昨天未完成的舞续上。”Thor低头亲吻他的爱人，昨天实在不该喝了酒再跳舞，太激动了。

“难得正经。”Loki从Thor怀里起来，站起身扭了扭身子活动活动筋骨，很快摆好了姿势等着Thor。

说起来可能很多人都不信，其实浑身迸发型肌肉的Thor比身体稍微柔软的Loki更会跳舞。

不过，Loki会扭，扭腰扭臀浑身扭，什么姿势他都能扭出来。

这可真是……很有趣呢。

当然，仅对Thor而已。


End file.
